Arata houjin'oukoku
A version of this article has been redone and revamped and published here The Arata houjin'oukoku.(Abbreviated:Houjin.) Species overview Species overview. Home planet: Arata seken Home galaxy: The Milkyway (Kyo sheunsha shuukai) Home system: Arata sheunsha Currant population: Roughly ten billion Primary language: Japanese Skin tone: Asian tones Major planets: Arata seken,Arata wakusei,Weiroki,Kukahara,Yoshimi Affiliation: Arata houjin'oukoku, and protectorate planets Current GATO status: Unkown . History. (Portions of this article are outdated or need to be fixed.) Roughly 750 AD, a currently unkown alien race discoverd earth,and its primitive inhabitents. The Japanese interested them in particular,maby Japanese society reminded them of their own. In any case,they transplanted several thousand Japanese,including 500 saburai and a noble ruling family,as well as native flora and fauna,to a world far away from the Goa'uld,a world with a Stargate that had an address that was not on the abbydos cartouche. Possibly for study,or to preserve them,or as an experiment. Whatever their reasons,for several centuries they observed and guided them,influencing their development in small ways,but allowing them to maintain their culture. Eventually,for unknown reasons,the alien race left them. Perhaps they were wiped out by the Goa'uld,or simply moved on to a new galaxy. The new Japanese rapidly expanded their dominion over the planet. With the "sky gods" gone,they continued to develope as best they could,Advancing their technology,building a powerful empire on their new world. The sky gods had made sure that science and advancement were extreamly important to the new Japanese,meaning they were always Advancing as rapidly as possible. Like the Tollan and Aschen, they did not experience a dark age like the western empires did on earth,giving them an extra 800 years of continuous,fast as possible Technological expansion. The aliens also left behind a cash of technology on the planet,which was unlocked when the Arata houjin'oukoku reached a certain technological point. What is interesting is that many of the artifacts found in the vault had Furling writing on them. They maintained their Samurai warrior traditon,and the Samurai have become their elite warriors and guards. They are extreamly militaristic,but not warlike. They posses a vast ground army,and have been constructing space ships for centuries. They would send expeditions through the gates to explore and look for new worlds to colonize. They have made several reletivly primitive cultures protectorates,and have repelled Goa'uld mother ships before,useing their advanced weapons. They know a fair amount about the Goa'uld,and like the Aschen,have remained hidden,building their forces up till they could attack and defeat them. Anubis sent a small expedition to Arata space to test them,although they took losses,they managed todestroy the advanced Hat'ak,and killed the Kull warriors that had invaided a protectorate planet with Trinium alloy arrows and Katanas. Anubis could spare no more ships at this time,but the Houjin did not know that.The attack by Anubis led to a massive shift of resources to weapons development. However, the Goa'uld domain fell to the Replicators long before the Houjin struck. Unfortunetly for the Houjin,the Replicators learned of them by downloading what little information on them a Goa'uld computer core had. The Arata detected Goa'uld ships entering one of their systems,and sent ships to intercept them. They head already faced and destroyed a handfull of Anubis ships,so they were cocky. During the battle with these ships that were far supperior to standard Goa'uld vessels,the Replicators boarded several Houjin ships. They called this enemy the Mekanikaru kumo,and the Houjin were beaten back at every turn by this seemingly unstoppable foe,losing system after system and evacuating as fast as they could. They were ready for a last stand at Arata seken,with all their ships gatherd together. Then a miracle happened,which resparked many Houjins religious beliefs. A unknown energy in the form of a wave came through the Stargate and turned the Replicators into blocks. The Arata took back their ships and expanded back into the galaxy with much greater force,but still remaining hidden,building more ships and training more warriors. Gormagon 17:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC)